Dol Guldur
Dol Guldur is an orcish faction that controls Southern Mirkwood and other holds throughout. It has seen plenty of ups and downs, with high points being mostly under LordKhamul and Lord_Witch_King. It is currently small and fairly weak but now has been reorganized. It was ruled by the Nazgûl Khamûl (Khamul_The_Black), who disappeared for a lengthy period of time, during which FreakyPumpkin and Purity22 took over leadership of the faction. After awhile Freaky stepped down, and the faction was ran entirely by Purity, who then resigned and Ercjman was appointed as the new leader. The History of Dol Guldur Dol Guldur was founded near the start of the server, but lacked any real organization or power. This changed when in May 2015, three players known as LordKhamul, General_Uvatha, and Lord_Witch_King arrived in Dol Guldur and established a triumvirate. These three became leaders of the plot which started the Great War on July 13th 2015, of which they took a leading role in. Over the following months, however, Uvatha would completely disappear, and LWK faded into inactivity. In December 2015, LordKhamul left the server for a break, and crazykid546 tricked Khamul into naming him acting leader. A new player named TheKrimsonWolf contested him for leadership with his two soldiers, and it seemed a civil war would ensue until the sudden return of LordKhamul and LWK. Krimson quickly bent the knee to the old rulers, and crazykid was banished for his treachery. Shortly afterwards, however, Khamul would once again disappear, and LWK became the sole ruler of Dol Guldur on January 15th 2016. Over the course of LWK’s reign, notable players such as The_Overlord and Greivous1138 joined the faction, and many builds were completed. Eventually, LWK left the server, and a player named Morgoth_The_Black changed his name to Khamul_The_Black and took power over Dol Guldur. Over the course of Khamuls reign, the factions infrastructure continued to improve, and the Overlord became his most trusted advisor. In time, however, he would go inactive, and The__Overlord became the acting leader before suddenly disappearing. Due to this, FreakyPumpkin began to slowly take over the responsibilities of leadership, before being proclaimed the new ruler on August 14th 2018. Peaky ruled DG for many months, but it remained a relatively small faction. In time, however, it began attracting many new players including Purity22, who became co-ruler on January 26th 2019. On the same day, the pair chose to exit the Dark Alliance and found the Iron Pact alongside Dunland and Angmar. This new alliance caused them to support Dunland in its war with Arnor on April 24th, although they were defeated. Months later, DG withdrew from the weakening pact on August 13th 2019 due to Dunland’s transition to the Free Peoples. On November 24th, 2019, FreakyPumkin resigned from leadership due to real-life reasons. Purity22 took up the mantle of the sole ruler, but did not want to remain the sole ruler forever. Dol Guldur then became a largely inactive faction. It was during this inactive period that Purity22 resigned as leader and Ercjman was appointed as the new one. On January 15th, 2020 Ercjman became the leader of Dol Guldur. On January 30th, Dol Guldur started strengthening its relationship with its biggest ally, Mordor. Regional Armies of Dol Guldur As of the reorganization of Dol Guldur, the faction's territory is divided into several regions, each controlled by a General from a regional capital. Army of Dol Guldur This is the central army of the faction. It controls all of the Dol Guldur biome and is commanded from Dol Guldur. The orc Freaky_Pumpkin commands this region. The main purpose of this region is the command and arming of the faction. Army of Central Mirkwood This army's territory encompasses all of Mirkwood South of the Forest road. The capital of this region is the stronghold of Barad Gulduin and the commander is Ercjman. The main purpose of this region will be hunting and spider selection. Army of The East Bight This army's territory encompasses all of the East Bight biome. The capital of this region is yet to be built, and it's commander is undecided. In the future, the main purpose of this region will be housing for men loyal to Dol Guldur. Army of The Black Mountains This army's territory encompasses all of the Mountains of Mirkwood. The capital of this region is the fortress of Mal Kala. The main purpose of this region is military construction. The Royal Guard Northeast of the Hill of Sorcery stands the fortress of Karmaz Guldur, wherein Purity's Private Guard lie dormant, ready to answer their Dark Lord's call. This army controls the tiles directly east and north of the Dol Guldur biome, and is made up of: KarmasFire, RiddleMonster, EpickMercury, and M3taloid. Orcs and Nazgûl of Dol Guldur The following players are considered active or Semi-Active members of Dol Guldur. * Necromancer ERCJMan * Khamul's Lieutenant FreakyPumpkin * Khamul's Lieutenant Purity22 * Despoiler AlwaysDrinkTea * Brigand EpikMercury * Brigand KarmasFire * Brigand FranzHorn4026 * Brigand Cooperkopecs * Brigand Azalog * Brigand Morgoth_The_Dark * Brigand Bhus * Brigand ShuckinBeanz Government and Ranks Dol Guldur is commanded by Ercjman, who has the title of Necromancer. The rank system from lowest to highest is as follows. * Thrall (Recruit) - The rank of someone who has expressed interest in joining, but has not reached the 100 alignment yet. They will receive basic weapons and iron armor, to be sure that they can reach the alignment. They may also be able to use some of Dol Guldur's resources. * Pizurk (Brigand) - The basic rank for the Orcs of Dol Guldur. Once a player has completed the recruitment process, they achieve this rank. They are allowed to reside in a build of their choice. * Pizdur (Despoiler) - This rank is one step above brigands. They command companies of Warriors but cannot command fortresses. Most of the time they are allowed autonomy over their warriors. * Mautor (Captain) - This rank is one higher than a Despoiler. They command Legions, composed of two companies each. They also are allowed to command fortresses or cities. They are respected members of the faction. * Maugoth (Khamul's Lieutenant) - This is the highest non-exclusive rank in the Army of Dol Guldur. Khamul's Lieutenants command regions from regional capital cities. All the legions in a region are organized into a Regional Army commanded by a Khamul's Lieutenant. Nazgûl serve as Khamul's Lieutenants, but non-Nazgûl can be promoted and co-command a region alongside a Nazgûl. They are close advisors of the Necromancer, and command the faction if he is temporarily absent. The Nazgûl Generals of Dol Guldur are FreakyPumkin and Purity22. * Bûrz-Maugoth (Necomancer) - Generally known as the High Nazgûl, this title is given to Ercjman, the ruler of Dol Guldur. The High Nazgûl uses Morgul Armor with an Easterling Warlord Helm and rules from Dol Guldur and Kharmaz Guldur. Strongholds of Southern Mirkwood Dol Guldur is home to many builds, ranging from Dol Guldur proper to Mal Kala in the north. Dol Guldur (Hill of Sorcery) The old fortress of Dol Guldur is the capital build of the faction and contains many ancient secrets. Once the capital of Oropher's realm of Wood-Elves, and later the secret hold of Sauron under the guise of the Necromancer, it is currently being rebuilt by Lord Khamûl''' with the help of other Orcs of Dol Guldur and Gundabad. After it is finished, Khamûl will rule the fortress at the Amon Lanc with a rod of steel and most of the players of the faction will be able to dwell into it. Dol Guldur is located east of the fast travel point at the end of a gravel path. It is located on top of a bare hill of rock, and can only be reached by a long bridge that leads to the imposing gate. The walls of the fortress are tall, strong, and form a labyrinth of interior corridors few can find their way through. Countless towers spring up on the walls and between them, some ruined and empty, and some full of evil devices. The build contains many winding corridors, defensive towers, storage chambers, an arena, and a throne that once belonged to Sauron himself. Countless pits, armories, forges, towers, and more walls are soon to be built in and around the current main build. The central and tallest tower of the build is Barad Guldur. Beneath the fortress is a confusing network of catacombs, chambers, and pits known as the Dungeons of Dol Guldur. 'Karmaz Guldur '(Lake of Sorcery) Karmaz Guldur, or the "Lake of Sorcery," as it's known in the common tongue, is Dol Guldur's most secure military fortress in all of Mirkwood. Surrounded completely by a lake of potent water, the fortress is a monolith and testament to the achievements of the Necromancers of Dol Guldur. Built by Purity and his clan, this fortress stands Northeast of the Hill of Sorcery, and can only be entered via an underwater tunnel, suspended by Necromantic powers. The fortress is an all-in-one city, with self-sustaining animals, farms, traders, and captains. Its inhabitants live in the towers suspending off of the main tower. In time, a city will be built around the fortress, making it a hub of all Evil. 'Mal Kala '(Mountain Fortress) Mal Kala, also known as the Mountain Fortress, is Dol Guldur's central stronghold in the Mirkwood Mountains and is located atop a tall peak west of the waypoint. It is ruled by the Nazgûl known as the Gloom of Núrn, (jthemarvelfan) and is one of the faction's strongest defensive positions. It is mostly used as a military post when controlling Dol Guldur's borders with the Woodland Realm. It was originally a capital of Thranduil's Realm, until better halls were made to the north. It was later taken over by the Gloom of Núrn and General Raugscara, and rebuilt to serve as an outpost. Mal Kala contains many towers, corridors, and dungeons that make up a complex yet compact stronghold. '''Barad Gulduin The fortress known as Barad Gulduin is located in the forest of Mirkwood, near the River Gate waypooint. It serves as the main fortress in Central Mirkwood, and the lair of General Ufthak, being ruled by ERCJMan in his absence. It was built as a hideout by fugitive orcs after Sauron's first fall, and when Sauron grew in power in Dol Guldur those orcs joined him. Then Ufthak, the original founder of the fortress, occupied it once more, and rebuilt and expanded the hidden citadel. It is a rickety fortress of brick and wood, located atop a hall deep in the forest. Barad Gulduin is ringed by thick walls, bolstered by a heavily defendable gate and three watchtowers. At the edge of the cliff at the far end of the build stands Barad Ufthak, the tallest tower in the fortress and the personal tower of General Ufthak. In the future, many structures will be built inside the walls, and underground sections will also be dug. It is used as a hunting base. Forest Gate The Overlord built a small fort at the entrance of the territory of the Woodmen of Mirkwood. This fort serves as a reminder of who truly owns the Forest. Orthrond Guldur ' '''The fortress is strategically built at the entrance of Dol Guldur, along the road, to stop any incoming attackers that come from the West. Its main purpose is being a military fortress for the forces of Dol Guldur. Many armies have stopped in their tracks at the sight of the fortress, and those foolish enough to attack it have their heads displayed on the gate for all to see. '''Taras Dur' It purposely has no walled defenses as it's supposed to look like an abandoned build that was never finished, but there are secret entrances that go underneath the fort where various rooms are located for the faction.' '''The fortress is located in the southern region of Dol Guldur. '''Barad Almoth' Barad Almoth is a stout tower fortress built by [[Ercjman|'Ercjman']] in central Mirkwood. It is only 50 blocks tall, but it is 50 blocks wide and has a Great hall, farms, troop barracks, storage, stables, an Armory, a temple to Melkor and the Ungoliant, a rooftop prison, and Ercjman's personal quarters. It uses its central location, and easy to defend design to strengthen Dol Guldur's claim on central Mirkwood. Joining Dol Guldur Currently, Dol Guldur uses the typical joining method: the factions can be entered by gaining 100 Dol Guldur alignment, reaching the Dol Guldur biome, and talking with the leaders. Media Currently, the only media that exists is made by Purity, and is about the events surrounding his clan and his fortress, Karmaz Guldur. Diplomacy Dol Guldur is well connected with almost every evil faction and its enemies are the realms of the elves and of the men. The most important allies and foes are listed below. Allies * Mordor: The Nazgûl of Dol Guldur are servants of Mordor and the Dark Lord Sauron, and therefore they are obliged to support the evil faction in wartime against Gondor. The two factions have grown closer recently. Enemies * Lothlorien * Woodland Realm * Gondor * Dale * Rangers * Rohan Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Orcs Category:Rhovanion